Lara Croft and the Amulet of Ilisies
by iDangerKitten
Summary: FOURTH CHAPTER UP....The second istallment to Lara Croft and the Black Mandela. Btw Thanks to all of you who have read Lara Croft and the Black Mandela. Thank you so much for your support! Remember, keep up the reviews and I'll keep up the story! Sway


Chapter One: Over and Done  
  
It was blindingly dark and deathly cold, yet Lara Croft and her sandy haired partner Chase Carver still made their way through the catacombs. Squinting ahead into the icy darkness Lara could just make out the silloughette of her prize. A smile played on her fair lips.  
In the middle of the vast room a single pillar, with a single ray of light, shone down on a single artifact. The amulet of Ilisies. Lara reached over and grabbed Chase by the collar of his red flannel shirt and pointed to the column that he had not yet noticed. His green eyes shimmered in awe as the two Tomb Raiders basked in the glory of the artifact they had just uncovered.  
Is that it? Chase whispered. Lara nodded silently.   
Lara turned to smile at him. She stood up from her crouched position on the floor and walked forward into the vast room. This is it Chase. she smiled. This is what we've been looking for for years!  
Chase grinned and turned to follow her. Well, I've been searching for that and well, a few other items to add to that list. he winked at her.  
Lara glared at him playfully, If you are referring to me going onto that list, I beg the differ.  
Chase snapped his fingers. Damn. Well, you can't blame a guy for trying Red.  
There is a lot I can blame you for Chase Carver. she snickered, strolling up to the pillar and letting her slender fingers gently caress the amulet's surface.  
You know, if I didn't know you better I'd say that you were possessed by that artifact. Chase grinned at Lara evilly.  
Lara whipped around to look at him. What do you mean? she asked cautiously watching Chase circle the room.  
Greed is corruption Lara Croft. And greed is what got you to this point. Think of all the innocent lives you've taken just to get here.he taunted, continuing to circle the room.  
Lara looked around...searching her mind for the right answers. She was at a loss for words.  
Cat got your tongue? Chase asked with a slight snigger.  
Lara glared at him. You wish.  
Oh Lara, Lara, Lara, what ever are we going to do with you? he asked.  
What are you trying to do Chase? she glared.  
Trying to do? Must I be trying to do something just to be expressing a point of view? His eyes flashed red at her.  
Lara stumbled over backwards hitting the floor with a heavy thwack. Everything went black.  
  
Lara shot up. She was drenched in a cold sweat. Looking around she took in the framilar sites of her bedroom. She turned and looked to her left and watched as her husband Chase Carver slept peacefully next to her. His muscular chest rising up and down rhythmicaly in his sleep. Just a dream, she convinced herself.  
Lara sighed and stood up. She pulled on her robe and went to the balcony. Stepping outside she realized that the fall night air was crisp. Lara looked up and gazed at the stars. They were brilliantly bright this September evening. Smiling to herself she swept one leg over the balcony rail, then the other and hopped down to the ground below. Moving swiftly she made her way around the Croft Manor's outside adventure training course. Finally making it to the end she crawled under a bit of hedge and retrieved her .45s. She stepped out from beneath the bush and cocked both of the .45s, just in case she liked to think.  
Nice evening for a target run Lady Carver? a framilar voice asked from behind her. Lara smiled and turned only to see her faithful butler, Hillary, armed and ready to go to combat with her. I don't suggest waking the entire household though. he grinned.  
Lara lowered the .45s and began to walk towards him, I don't get much target practice anymore with the kids around. she smiled half heartedly.  
Nor do you have as many adventures. Hillary grinned.  
But you probably like it like that don't you Hilly? she teased.  
It gives me less to worry about, so in the beginning I did like it. he smiled putting an arm around her and leading her back towards the Manor.  
But in the end? she asked.  
But in the end I realized that you're happier being out and doing your tomb raiding thing, so I'd rather you be out there and happy, then being cooped up here. he said loyally.  
It's not that bad, Lara lied.  
Hillary looked at her unsure.  
Well I mean sure Hillary....Look at this place...It's....beautiful. she whispered.  
Just not quite as beautiful as Angkor, or the great wall, or the pyramids perhaps? Lara stared at him. You know I'm right.  
Yes, but then the kids are here and I love the kids more then I do Tomb Raiding. she pointed out. Hillary grinned. she asked.  
You know, I do believe the kids are old enough to begin learning the techniques of tomb raiding. Hillary smiled.  
Lara grinned.  
You shouldn't be giving her ideas. Bryce warned from one of the Manor's windows looking down on them. My god, my work has finally dwindled down to fixing children's toys and vehicles and now you're trying to get her back out there again?!  
Well now I know which of the two of you is more loyal! she shouted up at Bryce, scooping a rock up off the ground and throwing it at him playfully.  
he shouted at he blocked the rock with his right arm, glaring at her. That wasn't very lady like!  
Lara shrugged. My bad. She grinned retreating back into the house.  
Bryce rubbed his elbow, Bugger, that hurt. he mumbled still sitting at the open window.  
Hillary scooped up another rock and chucked it at him. It pegged him dead center in his right ear.  
Bryce glared down at him. What was that for?  
Ease dropping. Hillary grinned, following after Lara.  
  
Chapter Two: Dreams and Things  
  
Lara slipped back into bed with Chase and snuggled safely under the covers.  
So, where did you run off to Red? Chase grinned rolling over to look at her.  
The restroom. she smiled closing her eyes.  
I don't think it takes 45 minutes to go to the restroom. he chuckled.  
Was I out there that long? she asked.  
  
Wow....I went for some midnight training. she yawned, closing her eyes again.  
You need to get out more. Chase said beginning to rub her back.  
Hmmm? What's that suppose to mean? she asked.  
I think someone needs some adventure time. he breathed softly.  
Lara rolled away from him. I'm staying here...With the kids.  
Chase began, They're old enough to go with you or us.  
Lara rolled back over and looked at him. I'm not putting my kids in danger Chase. she sighed. Just won't do it.  
Then I'll stay here and watch over them, you go ahead. he offered.  
Lara shook her head. No Chase.  
I don't get it. he muttered confused.  
What if I die out there? Then my kids won't have a mother also. I don't want them to go through some of the same difficulties that I went through Chase. she shook her head again and pulled the covers up around her and attempted to sleep again.  
Are you saying that you're kids aren't good enough to do what you do? Chase asked.  
Lara looked at him. What are you trying to do Chase? she asked.  
Trying to do? Must I be trying to do something just to be expressing a point of view? he asked.  
Lara looked over him cautiously.   
Chase asked, Whats wrong?  
I....I...I had this dream, thats why I woke up. And you and I had found the Amulet of Ilisies, but you were possessed and you said exactly what you just said. she stuttered.  
Chase watched her for a moment, It was probably just a coincidence.  
If you know me well, Chase, you know that I don't believe in coincidences. she spoke softly.  
Then what was it? A sign? he asked, becoming slightly annoyed.  
Could be. she grinned. Guess I'm going to have to keep a close eye on you. Lara winked.  
Chase grinned, Yeah....who knows, I could turn around and kiss you in your sleep! he then jumped on top of her planting hundreds of kisses all over her.  
Lara laughed, giggled, and shrieked until he finally released her and laid back down. Chase watched her as she finally settled down. They looked at each other for a long while until they both finally fell asleep.  
  
Lara felt the bed hop as she was stirred from her sleep. She kept her eyes closed though, knowing that her youngest of three, Anistasia (Anie/5 years) wouldn't be suspecting a surprise attack. She could feel Anie making her way up the bed when all of a sudden she felt Chase stir. Chase belted rising up like a scary monster.  
All three of the Carver children screamed as Chase rose up, cover on top of him. Who dares wake your parents? he asked.  
Lara peeked out through one of her amber eyes to watch as Anie looked up at Chase triumphantly and spoke. Anie I mean- Anistasia Michelle Carver.  
Chase looked down at Anie through the covers, Why do you dare wake your parents? he asked spookily.  
Anie took a deep breath. Because it's a pretty day out side and we want to go out and play! she pouted.  
Chase sniffed the air like a beast, We? Oh yes....I smell you now....You two, he pointed to Zach (Zachary/15 years old) the eldest of the Carver children first who looked remarkably like his father, and then to Amber Rey (13 years old), the middle child who looked a lot like Lara. Amber giggled.  
Chase threw off the cover and grinned. Morning Mates!  
Morning Dad! all of them chimed.  
Anie asked.  
What Hun?  
Can we go outside?  
Chase grinned, You'll have to ask your mother. he said leaning over to plant a kiss on Lara's cheek.  
Amber and Anie complained discusted.  
Go get dressed. Chase instructed as the girls left.  
Get em' get em' Dad. Zach grinned, winking.  
Get outta here. Chase grinned motioning to the door.  
  
So thus another hectic morning began in the Croft/Carver household as everyone began to stir for the day. Lara had gotten dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a black t-shirt and was making her way down the stairs when the door bell rang. Hillary was just coming into the main hall. Were we expecting anyone? Lara asked.  
Not to my knowlage Lady Carver. he shook his head.  
Thats all right Hilly, she said motioning him to go. I'll get it.  
Lara made her way over to the door and opened it. A man dressed in a black business suit stood before her. He had black hair with a little bit of a bluish tint to it.  
Can I help you? she asked.  
Miss Lara Croft? he smiled.  
  
I am Jurgen Mathers. Would you be interested in helping me?  
Chase walked up to the door, Who is it Love? he caught site of Mathers and glared. What are you doing here? Chase growled.  
Hush Chase. Lara silenced.  
You don't know what you are dealing with Red! Mathers is a bad man! Chase exclaimed.  
Forgive my husband...Please, come in. She invited ignoring Chase.  
Thank you. Mathers grinned, stepping inside.  
Chase glared at her. she asked.  
You shoulda listened to me! I tell you that man is up to no good!   
She looked at Chase and then back to Mathers, Would you excuse me for a moment? she asked.  
Of course. He replied politely.  
Lara pulled Chase off to the side. Then tell me Chase, how do you know he's a bad man?  
Chase began, but he couldn't find the words to explain it to her.  
she asked.  
Look at him Lara, he complained looking over at Mathers, any man who dresses like that you know is trouble.  
Never, judge a book by it's cover. Lara glared.  
But I'm not! I've read this book, through and through! It's just hard to explain how bad he is. He'll seem like a real gentleman then the next thing you know he'll stab you in the back!  
Oh? And what did he do to you? she asked.  
Chase drooped his head. It wasn't what he did to me.  
  
No....It was what he did to you. he sighed.  
Oh please, Chase, this is silly. she snickered.  
Lara....Listen to me. he said gripping her shoulders. Do not, what ever you do, DO NOT, trust that man.  
Lara sighed, tell me, how many people have I ever truly trusted?  
He hesitated for a moment. Good point.  
  
Chapter 3: Trusting Doesn't Matter Not When Satan Arrives.  
  
Lara shook her head at Chase, I've never met the man anyway, how could he possibly ever have hurt me?  
Chase opened his mouth but Lara placed a slender hand to his lips. she quieted. Lets just see what he wants.  
With that she turned away from him and walked up stairs to the library where Hillary had politely shown Mathers into. Lara entered the room and smiled. Good day Mr. Mathers. I apologize for the interruption.   
Mathers had been seated in one of the library's chairs and stood suddenly to shake her hand. Lady Croft I presume?   
Lara held up a hand, Lady Carver if you would. she took a seat across from where Mathers had been sitting.  
Of course, he grinned sitting once more. Lady Carver, might I call you Lara instead? Lara nodded, Lara, I am an agent from MI6. he began.  
Lara snickered. that explains the suit.  
Mathers grinned, What would you do to get away?  
Lara looked at him cautiously. Excuse me?  
He laughed, Simply to run off to some far corner of the world for a week. I assure you this isn't a waste of time.  
What is it then? If it's another mission where you all want me to track someone down and kill them, might I suggest one of your own agents, Jenn Shadows perhaps, but I'm staying in the field if anywhere at all. she stated flatly.  
Of course. He grinned.  
Then what does MI6 want with me? she asked arching an eyebrow.  
Mathers bent down to open a brief case. He shuffled through a few papers before handing her a photo. That's Alex Rean. Mathers informed, pointing to it.  
Lara took the photo from him and gazed at the photo for a moment. You know, she began, this looks remarkably like-  
Alex West. Mathers confirmed.  
She looked up at Mathers wide eyed. But he died 16 years ago in Tibet! I was there!  
Mathers shook his head. It was just an avalanche Lara, we never found the body. Like you he survived.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Chase walked in the room. Whad I miss? he asked. He then noticed the look on Lara's face. What happened? he asked putting an arm around Lara.  
I- he-....Chase, Alex is still alive. she finally managed.  
Chase glared at Mathers, This better not be a trick.   
Mathers handed Chase the photo. See for yourself, Chase.  
Chase swiped the photo away from him and then sat down hard after realizing that this was no fun and games.  
What does this have to do with me? Lara finally asked.  
Two hours ago Alex stole a artifact from the Museum.  
What artifact? Lara and Chase asked at the same time.  
The Black Mandela.  
  
Chapter 4: How many times could one thing be stolen?  
  
What do you mean? Lara asked quickly. Are you telling me that its just....gone?  
Mathers fixed Lara with a steady stare. Lara, Alex stole the Mandela.  
That means that it's gone Red. Chase added.  
Putting a hand to her head Lara stood up. she said quietly walking from the room.  
Chase glanced at Mathers before standing up and rushing after his wife. He found her collapsed in the hall with her knees drawn up to her chin. This can't be Chase. she whispered without even casting him a glance.  
Amber opened the door to her room to see what all the commotion was about when she spotted her mom. Amber asked, rushing to her side.  
Lara waved her away, I'm fine Dear.  
Chase beckoned Amber to him and put an arm around her, Go back to your room Amber. he instructed. And take your brother and sister with you.  
Lara glanced up at Chase. He's after us you know. she said with wary smile.  
Chase returned the smile before sitting down next to her on the floor and pulling her to him. Yeah Baby, I know. More like after you.  
Lara added, resting her head against Chase's shoulder. What should we do?  
Chase rested his head against Lara's for a moment before aswering her. We should get the kids to a safe spot and track Alex down.  
But where? Lara asked.  
  
God....and once again my writers block has set in. Please forgive my long non-update periods....I'm running out of ideas. sigh Or I can't lead up to the idea I've been thinking of. Thanks for reading. Please R&R. Also please check out my friend and I's site. It's reather interesting. http:www.shootmeshow.tk  
  
Sway


End file.
